


血夜火车杀人事件（7-8）最终章

by Liyizhan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan





	血夜火车杀人事件（7-8）最终章

7.  
黄利辉做调度的时候，交了一些哮喘病友，有铁路的工人，也有附近的小贩。

有的时候，他们会交流什么药吃得好，吃得管用。黄利辉忙的时候不参与，偶尔空了也会跟着他们一块聊聊，他不爱说话，所以常常是听的那个，顶多分享一下自己用药的牌子。毕竟与人为善，总是好的。

一些方子他听得都觉得骇人听闻。一个小贩曾神神叨叨地说“秘方”有言，生剜动物心脏煮汤，能拿到猴子心脏更好，一心一汤吃七天，坚持吃七七四十九天，哮喘包好。黄利辉的几个铁路工和调度的朋友听了若有所思，独黄利辉听了没趣。他倒是诚心想一劳永逸地恢复健康，只觉得生剜动物心肝着实可怖血腥，定时吃药固然麻烦，也还稍稍让人安心一点。

从火车站跑出来之后，他在外面躲了几天，不能回家便跟着几个流浪汉住了几天桥洞。他有偷偷回去看看唐仁，但仅仅止于一条街道。他不想惹他麻烦，只好看着月亮消散在雨中，彻夜亮着的灯熬过了泰国夏季傍晚急匆匆的暴雨，终于被清晨的初阳化开，直到再也看不见，再也摸不着。

黄利辉悄悄走开。

他从流浪汉们那里买到些报纸，才知道自己已经被通缉，只是不是铁路工的案件，而是化南峰火车站那里的剖尸案，自己的刀不知怎地落在了那附近，被拍下来贴在头版。黄利辉知道这刀鞘花纹很少见，周围几个工人或多或少都知道这刀和他的关系，怕是借此顺藤摸瓜找到他也只是时间关系。黄利辉心知如果被抓到了，十之八九得遣返他回国。他本就是在国内孑然一身来泰国投靠远亲，现如今远亲不管他，回国更无容身之所。

躲躲藏藏了好几个月，外边的风声却没松下去，黄利辉决定逃离泰国，去更远的南亚避一避。好在当日那个让他代工的调度，平日和他交情不错，又是病友，自然相互体谅一些。算好了日子，那个调度给他偷偷联系了一趟凌晨的货车，备好行李提前藏好，到时候他就躲在最后端的行李箱，跟着火车一块前往苏娜他尼，然后从那里乘船到扑梯岛，再到印度尼西亚待一段时间就好了。

但还是舍不得，所以他最终还是掐着唐仁不在的点，偷偷拿走了那张唯一的合照。他有一枚小小的吊坠，可以打开外壳，他就把那张照片的合影部分小心翼翼地裁了下来，仔细贴在吊坠之中。背上行李的时候，他没感到特别纠结，只是觉得有些难过。他做梦都求着安定，快要安定的时候却迎来了下一轮的不告而别。

在桥洞底下做梦的时候，他会梦见丛丛的蒲公英，梦见洗照片的那个傍晚，梦见唐仁生涩而不熟练于的抽烟的手指。他时常会分不清，什么是梦，什么是现实，当他伸出手想触碰他时，那些蒲公英也就和唐仁一块随风散去。

夜幕低沉，黄利辉最后一次调整背带。他转身踏入黑暗。

其实今晚，还有两个人没有睡。

几起犯罪现场和作案手法相似的案件，都是将尸体绑在交通工具上方，起正位。秦风执意要回一趟化南峰火车站看看现场。白天车站人流量大，车厢有人看管，不方便独自去搜查，搞得他只好曲线救国，夜探火车站。

唐仁心不在焉地跟着。

月色极淡薄，清冷的光滚在厚厚的枕木上，两个人踏着月光，小心翼翼地翻过火车站附近的矮墙，从月台的一侧穿了过来。唐仁忽然心神一动，掏出寻龙尺摇晃起来。月光下的寻龙尺颤了颤，便没了动静。

秦风疑惑地看了看他，唐仁也没多话，又把寻龙尺塞回口袋，赶紧跟了上去。

穿过几辆火车，便是当时的废弃车厢，泰国人多迷信，自然觉得晦气而不会再用，但也没有立刻回收，稍稍布了几个阵涂了几个符号，驱阴辟邪一段时间，再拿去处理。

车已经锁上了，钥匙是唐仁前几天找到当天那个请假的调度拿的备份，约好了今天检查完便还回钥匙，以免妨碍正常的火车调度安排。秦风本以为车门很容易打开，没承想车锁已经老旧，铁质部分已经金属疲劳，锁与钥匙的齿合已经松动，缺一点技巧还不容易打开。

风轻轻地吹过，树叶簌簌地响着。唐仁回头望向月台之内，候车厅里空无一人，只在门口打了一束昏黄的应急灯，安静，好安静。

他耳朵很灵。他能听见风的消逝与裹挟而去的声音。

秦风终于打开车门，一脚跳上车，用手电筒照来照去。唐仁这回没咋咋呼呼地跟上来，秦风熟悉他的脾性，当他在外边看守，自己独自思考的时候，少了唐仁的啰嗦还清爽一点。

隔了几辆车。

那是一辆货车，夜色遮住了车身和标识，车尾的拉门，今天正为了一个人的逃逸而轻轻地松着。轻手轻脚的唐仁只消一个囫囵便钻进了车里。月光偷偷从门缝中游进了一寸，唐仁伸出手，拉上了门边的窗帘。

黄利辉捂着嘴，很用力地克制着哮喘的发作，这一会虽然喷过了药，可一时半会效力还没上来。行李有一搭没一搭地散在一边，几张尼龙袋子铺在地上做临时的铺盖。黄利辉本来因为陌生人的闯入而有些惊惧，仔细看了看来人，忽然又平静下来。

他耸耸肩。唐仁叹气，他总是败给黄利辉那种湿漉漉的眼神，见一次，一辈子。

唐仁当然熟悉这套阵仗。他不久前也曾遭遇相似的种种。只是，如果有空，他其实还有很多话想和他说。

但月色很匆匆，话也不能多说。

唐仁蹲下来，慢慢贴近黄利辉。他没出声，但黄利辉见着他的口型，便知道他是暗搓搓地念了一句脏话。

还是那股第一次见面时候的，药的涩味。唐仁心想。

在数次温存之中他唯一一次也大概率是最后一次的主动献吻的时候，应该专心致志，应该一丝不苟，可是脑海里哗啦啦地回闪着的，竟都是第一次见面的光景。

唐仁轻轻拉过黄利辉的手臂。

秦风跳下火车。他里里外外翻了好几遍，没有什么特别的发现。虽然尸体是被绑在车体之上的，但是第一犯罪现场并不在火车内部。

唐仁正在车外等他，稀里哗啦地掏出一堆辟邪的东西就往秦风身上套，说这叫驱阴镇邪，免得恶鬼上身，带上三刻钟，包他百毒不侵身体健康吃嘛嘛辣睡嘛嘛香。

呼噜了一把身上的各色法器，秦风忽然心中一动：“你，你手上那佛珠呢？”

平日唐仁最爱显摆那条据说是在南无般若会上佛菩萨前几番仪式开过光的佛珠。这佛珠是沉香木制的，单论价格还有些名贵，又被他认真摩挲了几年，圈在手腕上好不得意，是唐仁恨不得见人就炫耀的宝贝，这个时候他没带在身上，总有些奇怪。

谁想唐仁忽然变出一尊掌心大小的基督银像，笑嘻嘻地说，时代变啦，摩登的那些美女呢，系不爱那一道玩啰，现在都流行耶稣的啦。

秦风对宗教没什么研究，唐仁又看起来像是经常对这种东西变心，于是他也没深究。秦风和唐仁你一嘴我一句地吵闹着，两个人又从月台那侧翻出去，打算慢慢溜达回唐人街。天蒙蒙亮，月亮也要溜了。如果再走一段遇见火车站附近的小摊开了的话，他还可以直接在外边吃个早饭。他还没尝过芒果糯米饭，和撒了大把香料和胡椒的水果塔。案件在流逝，可是对于一个少年而言，奔腾滚滚而流逝的也是他的生活。

走了好长一段路，他回头。火车的汽笛伴着初生的太阳悠悠响起。泰国有好多旧式的火车，许多火车的风扇，烟囱，轮对和牵引是显露在车体之外，彼此相连又有条不紊地运作着的。这些有趣而平常的古朴和陈旧，对于一个未经人事的少年而言，总是一种新奇而有趣的体验。他频频回头。

日出也如此美丽。

而唐仁一次也没有回头。

8.  
三天后。

因官方线人情报及时，杀人狂魔黄细伟在苏娜他尼车站的火车枢纽处被抓获，被直接押送到当地最高法庭进行审判。据报道，黄细伟对全部犯罪事实供认不讳，因犯罪手法极其残忍，社会影响极其恶劣，根据法律判处死刑。

黄细伟承认的案件之中带有闫先生的那一件。唐仁失去了他的十根金条。

秦风说，那不是真相，他们只是拿到了一个答案。我们被耍了。

唐仁想，答案也是答案。只要有了答案。答案。

一周后，秦风找到了那位案发当日凌晨请假的调度，从腰刀的祸水东引讲到他借刀杀人的手法，再到十天前伪装线人，杀人诛心的手段，处处揭发得事无巨细，清清楚楚。 

但对于唐仁而言，十天前的晚上，这个故事，早已落幕。

END.


End file.
